Deidara's Story Part 1 and 2
by tobimadara94
Summary: Deidara now has to take on one of the most challenging tasks ever to befall a man. He has a daughter. What will become of him? *Completed* R&R please Not DeixTobi
1. Part 1 Chap 1

**Deidara's Story**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1- A New Family**

It was a warm spring evening when Deidara and Tobi were walking down the road on the way to Yugakure. The trees were tall, green and gave off a sense of peacefulness. The ground was soft and had a lightish brown color. Off in the distance was a little inn, which is run by a nice old couple.

Deidara and Tobi stopped a little ways off from the inn and Tobi said, "Hey, hey Deidara-sempai! Lets stop here for today! This place looks comfy and I can smell something good!" As Tobi said this he was already running toward the inn with a gleeful laugh.

Deidara sighed at his partners stupidity and wondered to himself why he deserves to be stuck with him. When Deidara walked in to the inn the old couple that runs the place give him a cheerful hello which he then replied with a grunt and a wave of his hand.

When Deidara looked around he saw Tobi sitting at a table by the window with a small blonde haired female child. She couldn't be no more than three.

"Oi Tobi on a date are we?" says Deidara with a bit of humor in his voice.

Tobi quickly straightens up,obviously not hearing the humor, and says "No, No sempai you got it all wrong! I was just talking with her you see and I was thinking that she looked a lot like someone I know."

When Deidara got to the table and looked at the child's face he could've sworn she did look like someone he recognized too. She had long blonde hair, part of it was covering her left eye and the rest was resting on her back. She had blue eyes, with a black ring around them, and her hands had bandages on them like she was hiding something.

As Deidara was sitting down he said, "Hey kid go back to your parents...un."

"Sempai thats mean! You cant let her stay? She is really sweet." said Tobi.

Before Deidara could reply the little girl said, "Actually I don't have any parents. My mom committed suicide soon after I was born and I never knew my father."

"Thats so sad!" said Tobi while trying to hold back tears.

"Tobi be a man and don't cry!" said Deidara, "Anyway what's your name little girl?"

"My name is Chibiki. And...umm what's yours?" says Chibiki.

"Im Deidara and as you probably already know this is Tobi." said Deidara pointing to Tobi who in turn gave a salute.

"Hey... umm why do you have bandages on your hands Chibiki?" asked Tobi curiously.

"Well...actually I-I really don't like showing people too much." said Chibiki.

"Why not?" said Deidara and Tobi at the same time.

"B-Because sometimes when people see them they get scared and run away and shout "Monster!" to me." said Chibiki while stifling a cry.

"Well we won't run away scared and call you a monster!" promised Tobi.

"O-Ok well then I'll show you," said Chibiki while pulling off her bandages.

Deidara and Tobi stared in shock at what they saw on her hands. They were both stunned and speechless though more in one than the other.

**Find out what happens next in chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deidara's Story**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 2- On the way to Yugakure**

As Chibiki brought out her hands Tobi and Deidara were incredibly shocked. On her hands were mouths just like Deidara's.

Deidara looked at the palm of his hand and looked at Chibiki's and then suddenly Tobi shouted happily, "Oh cool! You have the same hands as Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai must be your dad!"

Chibiki looked at Deidara with wide teary eyes and shouted "Father!" so loud everyone in the inn looked surprisingly at her.

Right after she shouted father got out of her chair and hugged Deidara. Tobi then said, "Oh I can't believe Deidara-sempai's a dad! Hey hey Chibiki you want me to be your uncle?"

"Ya! I think you would be a great uncle Uncle Tobi!" said Chibiki with her arms raised.

As all of this commotion was going on Deidara was so surprised that he actually passed out from the shock of him being a parent.

When he passed out Tobi shouted, "Oi sempai! Don't pass out on me!" Luckily Tobi broke Deidara's fall as he fell and proceeded to carry him to their room with Chibiki.

**The next morning**

Deidara woke to the chirping of bluejays outside a window in a room. He didn't recall much of last evening except meeting a small girl and passing out. As he looked around the room he took in a couple of details. One was that the room was really clean and organized another was a warm breakfast of rice, grilled fish, slightly sweet omletes, and tsumago.

Deidara looked next to him and saw the same girl from yesterday and then at the other edge was Tobi. Faced in the opposite direction with his mask off. Deidara quickly though this would be a chance to peek under his mask and when he began to move Tobi woke up and put his mask on very fast.

Damn! thought Deidara. After Tobi woke up then Chibiki woke up and gave him a huge hug.

"Morning dad!" said Chibiki.

"Ummm... morning I guess," said Deidara.

"Good morning sempai and Chibiki!" shouted Tobi way too happy and loud for the morning.

"Tobi what did I say about yelling in the morning!" growled Deidara at Tobi.

"Heh. Heh. Sorry sorry sempai!" said Tobi.

"So where are you and uncle Tobi going father?" asked Chibiki.

"We are going to Yugakure to relax and have a vacation." replied Deidara.

"Sounds fun!" Chibiki said happily.

Deidara grunted in reply and then said, "Tobi pack up our stuff and lets get moving."

"Yes sempai!" said Tobi.

Deidara got up from the bed and put on his Akatsuki robe and when Chibiki didn't get up he said, "So you coming or not?"

Chibiki looked up with happiness in her eyes and jumped out of the bed and followed Tobi and Deidara out the door.

As they were walking past a young man said, "See you sir and madams!"

Deidara stopped suddenly shaking violently with anger and turned around and was so closing to killing the young man before Tobi grabbed him and dragged him out the door yelling "Come on let me at him let me at him! He needs to die for calling me a girl!"

**End of chapter 2! Wait for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deidara's Story**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 3-We're on the road again**

"Sempai we have been walking for hours can't we take a break?" complained Tobi as the group was walking down a dirt road.

"Stop complaining Tobi we are near a rest stop anyway." said Deidara.

"Can we get some onigiri? Its my favorite!" said Chibiki gleefully.

"Sure we can Chibiki-chan." said Deidara with a smile.

"Yay!" shouted Chibiki.

Deidara, Tobi, and Chibiki then saw a small shop on the side of the road where some people were sitting around and chatting amongst themselves.

"Ah! Finally a place to rest!" shouted Tobi a bit too loudly.

They then sat on a bench that was covered in shade by a tree and a young waitress came over and said, "Hi! What can I get you today?"

"Onigiri!" said Chibiki.

"Some tea," said Deidara.

"Dango!" said Tobi.

"Ok coming right up," said the waitress.

After they ordered Deidara noticed about five lumberjacks with axes at their feet staring with a lot of hostility in their eyes.

"Hey hey do you think they want to fight us?" whispered Tobi.

"Even if they did they would only get hurt," replied Deidara while Chibiki sat and looked around with wonder.

Eventually they five men got up and started to walk over to them with their axes on their shoulders trying to scare Deidara, Tobi, and Chibiki. They stood in a semicircle around them and then the middle one said, "Well well looks like we got ourselves some travelers... hic!" They were obviously drunk.

"Yeah! We should... hic... show them a thing or two...hic!" said another.

"Yeah!"

As the middle guy was about to lift his axe to swing it at them Deidara quickly jumped up and kicked it out of his hand. the axe skittered across the ground and Deidara proceeded to knock out the men with a swift kick to each of their heads.

"Ah! Sempai is so strong!" said Tobi.

"Wow daddy is really strong!" said Chibiki cheerfully.

Deidara replied with a big smile and then sat back down on the bench.

**About an hour later**

"Ah! I can see Yugakure!" shouted Tobi.

"Geez we are finally here." said Deidara.

"Wow I can see lots of steam!" said Chibiki.

"Well of course this is a hot springs resort. We're on vacation." said Deidara.

As they were talking they heard a loud voice screaming from the main gate.

"Fine ya know what?! F*ck you! I don't need to take this sh*t from anyone! I'm gonna leave and then i'll come back and kill you all!" said a silvered haired man as he walked out of the village with his middle fingers out in the air.

As he was walking by Tobi, Deidara, and Chibiki were watching him.

"What they f*ck are you looking at? Ya never seen a pissed off guy before?"

**End of chapter 3... See you next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deidara's Story**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 4- Is he really Tobi?**

"What are you looking at? Ya never seen a pissed off guy before?" said the silvered haired man.

"Hi! My names Tobi and this is Deidara-sempai and Chibiki-chan! What's yours?" said Tobi pointing to Deidara and Chibiki respectively. Hidan didn't pay much attention

"Hidan" said the silvered haired man.

"Well Hidan we better be going then you seem busy." said Deidara.

"Ya I am. Don't bother with this sh*t hole its a mess to me." said Hidan.

"You don't like hot-springs Hidan-san?" said Chibiki.

Hidan noticed Chibiki for the first time and stared at Tobi and Deidara for a second.

"Oh so its like that huh? Well I hope the sex is great." said Hidan chuckling while walking off.

"Hell no! Never with this idiot!" shouted Deidara while pointing at Tobi.

"S-Sempai thinks Tobi is an idiot?" said Tobi a bit teary.

"Tobi don't cry! Be a damn man for once!" said Deidara as he walked off to Yugakure.

"Daddy what's sex?" asked Chibiki innocently.

"I'll tell you when your older." said Deidara.

While Deidara and Chibiki were walking to Yugakure Tobi stood there staring at Hidan as he walked away to a distant crime village. His sharingan staring intently at Hidan while wondering how he could use him in Akatsuki. Unbeknownst to Deidara he was the true leader of Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha.

"Oi Tobi hurry up! Don't make me wait for you!" shouted Deidara.

"Coming sempai!" shouted Tobi back while waving happily back.

~~~~~~~~~~~A walk to a hotel later~~~~~~

After they checked in they went to their hotel room and found that it had only two beds.

"Ok Chibki is sleeping with me Tobi." said Deidara.

"OK sempai." responded Tobi.

"Well we better get some rest we can go into the hot-springs tomorrow. But we should at least take a bath." instructed Deidara.

After everyone had taken a bath the three went to bed.

~~~~~Deidara's Dream~~~~~~~

Deidara is walking down a long wooden hallway with pictures of people he didn't know. He hasn't seen a door at all and when he got to the end he saw a painting of a man with long black spiky hair, white skin, red armor, and oh yes a pair of sharingan eyes. But these weren't just any normal sharingans they had a normal sharingan shape for the most part but these had a red filling in them, the back part touched the previous shape and there were three columns on each side.

The Mangekyō sharingan.

"Well well." said a voice behind him. "Seems you found my picture."

Deidara turned around and saw tobi. Startled he said, "Oi Tobi don't scare me like that."

"Oh I can scare you however I want Deidara."

Deidara noted that he didn't call him 'sempai' or give an honorific.

"Seems you don't understand Deidara. Let me show you." said Tobi.

He pulled off his orange swirled mask and revealed a face just like the picture behind him.

*Gasp!* The sharingan!

"Who are you?" asked Deidara.

"Who am I? Hehe well my name is Uchiha Madara. But just call me Madara or sempai if you like." he said with an evil smile on his face.

"Ya right I don't think so." said Deidara.

Madara laughed (not like Tobi but a very evil laugh). "Child you won't have to worry about calling me sempai any how." said Madara.

"why no-"

Deidara didn't have time to respond because Madara had quickly (too quickly) run up to Deidara and slice his throat and stab him in the heart.

He fell to the ground in pain but didn't feel it long when he died.

~~~~~~Waking World 3AM~~~~~~

Deidara sat up with a gasp and sweating profoundly. He looked over at Tobi who was sound asleep his back turned to him.

"What's wrong daddy?" asked Chibiki half asleep.

"Nothing go back to bed." said Deidara still staring at Tobi wondering who he really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deidara's Story**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 5- Finally! Hot-springs!**

Deidara, Tobi and Chibiki woke up at around 8AM. Instead of going straight to the hot-springs they decided to walk around and do tourist stuff like shopping and seeing the sites.

"Sempai sempai!" shouted Tobi.

"What?"

"Can we get this?" asked Tobi showing one of those snow-globes that plays music when you wind it up.

"No, too expensive." said Deidara.

"Awwww come on sempai!" begged Tobi.

"Fine but I won't buy you anything else." said Deidara.

Truthfully Deidara was still haunted by the dream he had last night. He hated to admit it but he was actually scared. Deidara took a side glance at Tobi wondering what was really behind that hideous orange mask of his.

"Daddy can we go to the hot-springs now?" asked Chibiki.

"Sure, go ahead with Tobi and get ready I'll meet you in the room." said Deidara.

"OK!" said Tobi and Chibiki as one.

Deidara really needed time to think.

~~~~~The room~~~~~

"OK Chibiki-chan go into the bathroom and change." said Tobi.

"OK Uncle Tobi!" said Chibki cheerfully.

As Chibiki went into the bathroom to change Tobi went to the closet where the robes were and took off his cloak. He set it on a hanger next to Deidara's robe and then proceeded to change. After he was in his robe he went to his bed to lay down and took off his mask.

It was really stuffy in that thing.

Chibiki came out from the bathroom in her bathing suit and miniature robe and sat on her and Deidara's bed. She was looking right at Tobi who looked back.

"Ah! You have pretty red eyes Uncle Tobi!" said Chibki.

"Thanks Chibiki-chan. But don't tell daddy ok?" said Tobi with his index finger on his lips.

"OK I won't! It'll be our secrete!" said Chibiki.

Deidara opened the door and Tobi quickly put his mask back on before Deidara could see his face. Deidara walked into the closet and took his robe. He then went into the bathroom to change. A few moments later he emerged from the room and said, "Ok lets go to the hot-springs!"

As they were walking to the hot-springs Deidara asked, "Oi Tobi you shouldn't wear that mask into the springs."

"Don't worry sempai! Tobi has a plan!" said Tobi.

They went into the room where you put your robe and things you don't want into the springs and choose the boxes in a corner. When Deidara and Chibiki left to the hot-springs Tobi took off his mask, placed it into the box with his things and then put on a mask that covered his eyes with one hole for his right eye and most of his nose.

As Tobi went into the springs next to Deidara and Chibiki he noticed that right across from him was a bunch of very familiar faces....


	6. Chapter 6

**Deidara's Story**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 6- A meeting**

As Tobi got in to the hot-spring he saw many familiar faces. Around him was every current member of Akatsuki minus Konan.

"Deidara, what is with the kid?" demanded Pein.

"She is my daughter leader-sama." said Deidara.

"Great that is just another mouth to feed and money spent." grumbled Kakuzu.

"Where is your partner Kakuzu-san?" asked Tobi.

"Killed him." said Kakuzu bluntly.

"Oh."

"Anyway let us begin the meeting." said Pein. "Well first off Kakuzu is to go out to a distant crime village and look for his new partner. He has a month to do so. Now each of us needs to go out and claim one bounty of at least 10,000,000 ryou to add to our funding."

"Question!" said Tobi.

"What is it Tobi?" asked Pein.

"Can we have a large feast after this?" asked Tobi.

"Hell no! We are spending enough money as it is in this cursed resort!" shouted Kakuzu.

"I agree with Tobi." said Kisame.

"Same."

"Yep."

"Ditto."

"Absolutely."

"Then it is decided we will have a feast after this. Kakuzu is paying." concluded Pein with Kakuzu horrified at the thought of wasted money.

"Ok we will finish this meeting at dinner tonight." said pein as he got out of the spring. Everyone soon followed him out while Tobi stayed put.

"Oi Tobi! You coming out?" asked Deidara at the door.

"Later sempai! I want to enjoy it a little more!" said Tobi.

Deidara shrugged and walked in to the room with Chibiki right behind him. Tobi sat in the spring staring intently into the distance his sharingan glowing in the moonlight making it seem like he had a demonic eye.

Well I haven't had any fun in about a hundred years. I could take a break. thought Tobi as he relaxed into the hot water.

He soon heard laughing from the other side of the fence and he was curious to why they were laughing.

"Hey, what's so fun-" began Tobi when he climbed the fence until everyone there screamed and threw washing pans at him.

~~~~~**At Pein's room.**~~~~~

Everyone was talking and eating and having a good time all while drinking sake (except for Deidara and Chibiki both being underaged). During the beginning of the feast they stopped when they heard a yell and a lot of screams and (by the sound of it) washing pots falling onto the ground hardly. Soon after Tobi barged in and quickly closed the doors and while he was walking to his spot by Deidara he could feel questioning gazes looking at him to the door and thinking of what they just heard.

"Haha... why are you all looking at Tobi like that?" asked Tobi nervously.

"T-Tobi. D-Did you just-" began Pein until Konan barged in apparently extremely mad.

"TOBI!" yelled Konan. "I'LL F*CKING GUT YOU!"

"Calm down Konan what did he do?" said pein trying to calm Konan down.

"He tried to peep into the girls side!" yelled Konan obviously still pissed.

"Is this true Tobi?" asked Pein who was starting to get pissed too.

"No, it isn't true! I was just wondering what they were laughing at I swear!" said Tobi.

"Liar! I'll kill you!" shouted Konan not believing a word Tobi said.

"It is true! Tobi doesn't know why Konan is mad. Tobi is a good boy!" said Tobi.

"Ya right! Like hell Tobi is a good boy! I will kill you!" Konan shouted.

"I know! How about Konan and Tobi fight tomorrow out in the forest? Then Konan can take out her anger on Tobi without any legal damages her." suggested Kakuzu.

"Works for me." said Pein.

"Fine! But I won't go easy on him! He's dead!" said Konan going back to her room.

"Kakuzu-san why'd you do that?! Tobi isn't ready to die yet!" said Tobi.

"I don't want to pay for the damages to this hotel thats why." pointed out Kakuzu not caring about Tobi's safety.

~~~**The Next Day**~~~

"Is Uncle Tobi going to die?" asked Chibiki.

"Don't know." said Deidara.

Konan was waiting not very patiently in the middle of the clearing. Tobi walked nervously into the clearing his cloak off and only wearing his bolted pants and shirt.

"Konan-san c-can't you forgive me?" asked Tobi hopefully.

"No, now take that mask off so I know where to hit you." demanded Konan.

"No I want to keep it on." said Tobi.

"Whatever, now get ready." said Konan.

As she got into her fighting stance Tobi just stood there. "Ok fine don't get ready." said Konan. She then charged at Tobi making a paper sword appear out of her hand and chopped at Tobi. Tobi dodged and said, "Come-on Konan I don't want to hurt you."

Konan just ignored him and continued with her attack.

**The Battle continues in the next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deidara's Story**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 7- A finished fight, A new religion**

Konan continued her attack and sliced at Tobi's chest. He dodged quickly and jumped back. Konan charged at Tobi and stabbed his chest. The blade and Konan went right through him. Konan realized that just charging and attacking won't get anywhere and is just a waste of energy. She turned herself into paper and completely covered Tobi in it.

After Tobi was covered Konan was surprised to find that he wasn't there anymore. He just simply vanished!

"Konan-chan! I'm over here!" said Tobi in a tree branch on the other side of the clearing.

He jumped down and walked over to Konan. She dashed down to his location and swiped at his chest but feinted and cut his lower stomach. Tobi fell onto the floor.

"Wahahah! It hurts so much! I think my insides are coming out!" said Tobi playfully rolling on the ground.

Once Konan figured out he was just messing with her she got extremely mad and stabbed at Tobi still on the ground. He quickly got up and dodged to the right. Konan saw this as a chance to get at Tobi and she ran to the right and swiped up with her sword. The sword went right through Tobi and once it was all the way through Tobi roundhouse kicked Konan in the stomach which caused her to cough up blood and land heavily on the ground with a thud.

Pein jumped down from his spot on the sidelines and checked Konan. After he checked her he said, "Konan is unconscious. Tobi is the winner." When he said this he said it without much enthusiasm like he already knew he would win.

Of course Tobi would win though. Konan was too much of an easy challenge. She never would have beaten him even without his sharingan. He did not to blow his cover however so he was forced to not use all of his power, and not use his sharingan powers.

"Well, I will take Konan back to her room since she will be out for a while. I want you all to get some rest and head out for your missions tomorrow. The instructions of your mission will be on a note in your room. Don't fail me." said Pein.

~~~~~Deidara and Tobi's Room~~~~~

"Wow Uncle Tobi is strong!" said Chibiki.

"Thanks Chibiki-chan!" said Tobi flexing his 'muscles'.

"Well lets get some rest." said Deidara.

"OK sempai!" said Tobi.

~~~~~The Next Day (Hidan)~~~~~

Hidan finally came to a rundown town called Mishigamta. This town is supposedly a town for criminals and cults. Hidan looked around and found a bar. He walked in and found people giving distance away from three cloaked figures. Hidan couldn't see their faces but he really didn't care. He sat next to one of them and ordered some sake fom the bartender.

The cloaked figure didn't look at Hidan as he sat next to him. the three cloaked figures got up and left in unison. Hidan noticed that the man (he thinks it was a man) left a symbol on the counter. Hidan picked it up and looked at it features.

The symbol was an upside-down triangle inside of a circle which had a beaded chain to put it around your neck. Hidan decided to keep it since the man who dropped it didn't come back to claim it. Though for some reason Hidan felt drawn to it and that might be the reason he placed it around his head. After he finished his sake he snuck out of the bar and chuckled to himself that the bartender didn't even notice.

Hidan walked down the road and stopped in front of a shabby old hotel. He walked into the hotel and got his room key. As soon as he got into his room he crashed on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

He woke up later to find that he was tied up on his bed and the three shadowy figures stood around him.

"He might be the one." said one figure.

"Yes I agree." said the second.

"Be quiet you two he is awake." said the third.

"Welcome to our town young one. How would you like to be immortal?" said the first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Deidara's Story**

**Chapter 8- Recruited**

~~~Hidan~~~

As Hidan stared at the three cloaked figures he thought, _Well shit man... What have I gotten into now._

"I can see the confused expression on your face. First things first though, what is your name?" said the middle man.

"It's Hidan. Now get me outta here!"

"Can't do that yet sorry." said the man on the left.

"You see when you picked up that symbol we knew you were the one we needed." said the middle man again. "We are in a religion known as Jashinism and we would like you to join."

"What is the point of this Jashinism religion?" asked Hidan.

The man smiled though Hidan didn't know how he knew that... he just knew.

"Jashinism is a religion that worships a god named Jashin. Our religion is solely based around killing people in the name of our god. Anyone left half-dead and not killed is an incredible sin. You fight to kill." said the man on the left.

"Sounds interesting." said Hidan. He already wanted to join when the man said 'killing'.

"When do I start?"

~~~Back to Deidara and the Gang~~~

"Rise and shine sempai!" said Tobi who woke up first.

"Shut up Tobi! It's way too early to shout like that!" said Deidara.

As Deidara and Chibiki got up Tobi went to take a shower since it could be the last time for a while. Deidara followed suit after Tobi was done. Deidara decided to give Chibiki a little extra rest before they head out.

Tobi quickly got dressed in his newly washed clothes and robe and sat down on his bed with some tea in his hands. He pulled his mask a little up to expose only his mouth so he could drink.

~~~An hour later~~~

Deidara, Tobi and Chibiki were close to the gate that marked the exit of the village and they saw Itachi and Kisame walking toward it too. Deidara hated Itachi and his sharingan but decided to ignore him for now. Tobi however decided to talk with Kisame as they neared the gate.

"Hey Kisame!" said Tobi cheerfully.

"Ya?"

"Are you sad Kisame?"

"No, why do you ask?" _This better not be what I think it is..._

"Because you look a little blue!" said Tobi.

Deidara gave a face-palm and a sigh at this. Even though no one could see it because Itachi was turned around he gave a slight smirk at what Tobi said.

"God that is so lame Tobi..." said Kisame slightly pissed.

"I thought it was funny though!" said Tobi.

They then went their separate ways, Tobi, Deidara and Chibiki going to a small town where their target lives and Kisame and Itachi going to attempt to catch Naruto.

~~~Back to Hidan~~~

"Ok i have the basics of Jashinism down though I think I should bring a holy book with me to study and learn on the road." said Hidan.

"Agreed." said Hate, who is the head prophet of Jashinism.

"But there is one thing remaining to test and see if you are qualified to become Jashin's hand." said Xertes, a bishop of Jashinism.

"What is that?" asked Hidan.

"We are going to make you immortal so that you may carry on Jashin's will indefinitely." said Hate.

"S-Seriously? You guys can turn me immortal?" asked Hidan shocked at this news.

"Yes but it only works if Jashin is truly with you." explained Xertes.

"We shall see." said Hate. "Let us begin..."

Hidan was carried to a dark room where the jutsu will be performed. Soon after this Hate and Xertes heard loud screaming mixed with yelling of 'The pain feels so good!'.

"Think he will be the one?" asked Xertes.

"I am quite positive my dear friend. Very positive." said Hate.

~~~Back to our 'Heroes'~~~

"Sempai lets take a break!" complained to Tobi. "I am exhausted."

"Fine since it will shut you up for a little while." said Deidara annoyed.

"Hey daddy where are we going?" asked Chibiki.

"We are going to a small town in the outskirts of the Fire Country to search for a man that will give us lots of money." said Deidara with a smile.

"That sounds cool! But why would he just give us the money?" asked Chibiki.

Deidara stayed silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Deidara's Story**

**Chapter 9**

Deidara stayed quiet.

"Daddy? Tell me please!" begged Chibiki.

Before Deidara could reply Tobi butted in and said, "Ya see Chibiki-chan when me and sempai go and see this man we fi-" Before Tobi could finish his sentence Deidara put him in a headlock to silence him.

_Don't say that moron do you want her to cry?_ whispered Deidara.

_No I don't sempai I was just trying to help._ Tobi whispered back.

_Don't. I'll handle it._

"We arrest him and take him to a jail and the guard gives us money." explained Deidara to Chibiki.

"That makes sense!" exclaimed Chibiki happily.

~~~At the Jashin Temple~~~

"The ceremony is complete Hate-sama." said a Jashin priest.

"Jashin be praised. Let me see him." said Hate.

The priests and Bishops dragged Hidan back who was unconscious and placed him in front of Hate. Hate noticed that Hidan was mumbling in his sleep. It was most likely a temporary side-effect.

"Splash water on him to wake him up!" ordered Hate.

They did as told and soon Hidan was wide awake dripping wet.

"What the hell is-" began Hidan.

"Silence!" said Hate. Hidan then shut up. "We are now going to test you and see if you are truly at one with Lord Jashin. Bring the prisoner!"

A few seconds later some priests brought in a pathetic looking man.

"This man is an innocent merchant who has a loving family waiting for his return." said Hate. "Can you kill him using Lord Jashin's ritual?"

Hidan stood up and said, "Ok for Lord Jashin I will do anything."

He walked over to the man and took a kunai knife and slashed him only enough to draw a little blood. Hidan licked the blood off the kunai and transformed into his reaper form. After the transformation he stabbed his hand, while wincing in pain, and let his blood fall onto the floor. He then drew Jashin's symbol on the ground, an upside-down triangle inside of a circle. Hidan then walked into the symbol on the ground and decided to do a test run. He stabbed himself on the left leg and the man yelled out in pain and clutched his left leg. Hidan smiled at this and went for the real thing. He stabbed himself in the heart.

~~~Kakuzu~~~

Kakuzu was walking down the road to the distant crime village.

_Damn that Tobi... Making me pay for a damn feast. Wasting my money..._

Kakuzu soon saw the village but was in no rush in getting there.

~~~Hidan~~~

Hidan was in excruciating pain right now. But it never felt better. The man had died about a minute ago and Hidan was still in bliss. He hasn't died yet. He was truly immortal.

"Well it seems that Jashin is with you my child. You still being alive proves it. You have one final test awaiting you though."

Hidan now out of bliss looked at Hate in puzzlement.

"You now have to find a partner and travel with him and kill as much as you want until he dies to complete your test. You cannot kill him or you will fail." said Hate.

"Ok I will do it. But how will I know who my partner is?" asked Hidan.

"Jashin-sama will tell you when you see him." explained Hate. "Now get some rest. You will start your search tomorrow since it is getting quite late."

~~~Deidara and the gang~~~

The next day Deidara, Tobi and Chibiki found the town they were looking for and went straight to the town square to look for a map. After they got one they began their search and not long after they found their targets home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Deidara's Story**

**Chapter 10**

Deidara said, "Ok Chibiki stay here with Tobi I will go catch the man."

"Ok daddy!" said Chibiki.

"Don't go too hard on the guy sempai."

Deidara chuckled and walked off to the house where their target resided. Not long after Tobi and Chibiki heard loud explosions. Chibiki looked nervous.

"Don't worry Chibiki-chan sempai did that he'll come back." Tobi said reassuringly.

~~~Back to the crime village~~~

_Where the hell will I find this guy?_ though Hidan. _I have been sitting here in the market square for over 3 hours! When will I f*cking see him!_

Hidan looked around for probably the thousandth time to find the partner Jashin will send him. Not long after Hidan noticed a tall man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. He wore a black mask and what looked like a diaper on his head if you looked at it from a weird angle. The man noticed Hidan looking at Hidan, who didn't have a shirt on, and then at his three-bladed scythe that was next to him. He walked over and stood in front of Hidan.

"The f*ck do you want?" asked Hidan though he felt a weird outside sensation that told him he was the one.

Kakuzu ignored that statement and said, "You look worthy enough. How about you become my partner in an organization which strives for world domination."

"Sure. But will I be able to kill who I want when I want?" asked Hidan.

"Sure. But you can't kill a certain type of person we will be searching for." said Kakuzu obviously bored.

"Tsh. Whatever, I'll join." said Hidan.

"Good. I will take you to get your cloak and you will meet the leader soon. And also you will have to wear this ring so that he can communicate with you at all times."

Hidan grunted in acknowledgement and walked behind Kakuzu.

~~~Back to Deidara and the team~~~

Tobi and Chibiki waited for what seemed like hours until Deidara walked out with a briefcase full of money. 10 million ryou to be exact. Not long after Zetsu came out and took Deidara briefcase back to Pein.

"Leader-sama told me that your new mission will be to collect the Sanbi. It currently lies in a lake North-NorthWest of here." said Zetsu.

"Ok tell Leader-sama we will get it quick." said Deidara.

Zetsu left without another word and Deidara went to Tobi and Chibiki.

"Who was the plant man daddy?" asked Chibiki.

"That was Zetsu he is a spy." answered Deidara.

"Oh cool a spy!" said Chibiki.

The three left the town to head on over to their Jinchuriki.

~~~Back to Hidan~~~

"Meh, it doesn't look that great on me." complained Hidan.

"Too bad." said Kakuzu.

"Wait! I know!" said Hidan who quickly brightened up. He then proceeded to open up the cloak a little so that it exposes a little bit of his chest and his Jashin symbol.

"Ok now that we have your cloak 'bought'," he shuddered at the word, "we can go meet Leader-sama now. But before we do let me tell you something."

Hidan started to pay attention now.

"When you meet him don't complain, answer truthfully and most important DON'T insult him or else you will be killed on the spot." explained Kakuzu.

"I would like to see him try and kill me." said Hidan. Kakuzu looked at him with a question on his face but before he could ask it Hidan said, "I am immortal so he can't kill me anyways. I can insult him all I want if I felt like it."

This intrigued Kakuzu.

"What do you mean immortal?" asked Kakuzu.

"Boy you are dense. Immortal means I can't die. I live forever." said Hidan with a roll of his eyes.

Kakuzu just stared at him stunned out of his mind.

**End of Part 1!!!! Wait for Part 2!**


	11. Part 2 Chapter 11

**Deidara's Story**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 11**

Deidara, Tobi, and Chibiki were on a brown dirt road in the middle of a forest. They had the mission of getting the sanbi who resides in the middle of a lake in this forest.

"OH! Sempai there is a dango shop over there! Lets take a break we have been walking all day long and I'm exhausted." said Tobi who danced crazily and dashed over to the dango shop.

"You don't look exhausted at all." Deidara muttered.

The three sat down on the bench outside of the dango shop and Tobi said, "So which bijuu are we looking for again?"

"Three-tails you moron!" said Deidara annoyed that his partner already forgot their mission.

"What's a bijuu daddy?" asked Chibiki.

"It is a large monster that we have to capture." answered Tobi using his arms as emphasis for large.

"Sounds scary! I don't daddy and you getting hurt!" said Chibiki who looked like she was scared out of her mind.

"Don't worry we will be fine Chibiki-chan." said Deidara with a smile that reassured Chibiki and let her relax a little.

Soon an old woman came with three plates of dango for them. "Ah! Looks so good!" said Tobi happily. Deidara quickly looked at Tobi who was about to remove his mask to eat the dango until he turned away from Deidara and lifted his mask so that he could eat it. After Tobi put his mask on Deidara was a little frustrated and ate one of the dango balls.

"Hey hey sempai!"

"Hmm?"

"That looks a lot like your art doesn't it?" asked Tobi pointing at something. Deidara turned to look at where Tobi was pointing and saw a small white clay figure. "Could this mean that your work is.... a rip-off?"

Deidara was extremely pissed right now. "Why you..."

Tobi made a surprised noise and ran as fast as he could.

~~~~~Hidan...~~~

"Oi Kakuzu! Are we there yet?" shouted Hidan.

Kakuzu ignored his childish question and continued to look at the map in his hands. He made many scans of the map but couldn't decipher where the hell they were.

_This is getting use no where...._

"Kakuzu...." said Hidan right next to him looking at the map.

"What?" he asked quite annoyed.

"Your holding the map upside-down." he pointed out while trying not to burst out laughing.

Kakuzu has never made this mistake before and he had a mixture of embarrassment, hatred at Hidan for pointing it out, and anger. He had to kill something and fast to get relaxed again. Luckily for him there was a caravan of traders up ahead. This was a golden opportunity for him to release his anger and make some quick money.

"Stay back Hidan." Kakuzu growled. "I am going to kill them to release steam."

"Ummmm... Be my guest?" Hidan asked with slight confusion.

~~~~Back to the others~~~~

"Aw man there are two ways we can take! How will we ever find the right way!" said Tobi dramatically.

"Me and Chibiki are going left. You go right Tobi. If you happen to find the bijuu then come find us." said Deidara. "Also we will meet back at the dango shop by noon tomorrow."

"Yes sempai!" said Tobi enthusiastically with a salute.

~~~three hours later~~~

Deidara and Chibiki were walking down for three hours.

"Daddy can we take a break? My legs are tired and I'm hungry." said Chibiki in a tired voice.

"Sure." said Deidara with a kind smile. He would never be caught dead showing that smile around anyone other than Chibiki.

They found a rock to sit by on the side of the road and Deidara brought out some food. They ate in silence and by the time they were done the sun was starting to set.

"Well I guess this is where we will camp tonight." said Deidara to no one in particular.

"Oh you shouldn't be sleeping on the hard ground at night." said a mysterious voice.

~~~Three hours earlier (Tobi)~~~

"Yes sempai!"

Tobi began to walk on the right road. So far all he has seen are trees and rocks. Not too long later, probably about thirty minutes, he began to see mist. He then got up to a rocky cliff and looked over. He saw a large lake and there were many interesting things going on around it. He saw at a far edge there was a battle going on. But what really caught his eye was that there were four Konoha ninjas attempting to seal the Sanbi with a jutsu.

"Well I guess I will just stay here and see what unfolds. This looks interesting, though I might have to intervene if the Sanbi is about to be sealed without interruption."

~~~Back to Hidan and Kakuzu~~~

Kakuzu was sitting on a broken cart counting some stolen money. Dead bodies were littered everywhere and not in a nice way. There were bodies hung in trees, bodies with scattered limbs, and bodies that weren't even recognizable as bodies they were beaten so bad. Hidan was really impressed at Kakuzu for his handiwork. Blood was everywhere and the ground was soaked in it making the once brown dirt road a dark red muddy mess.

"Nice work Kakuzu. How would you like to join my religion? We have a base around violence." Hidan said.

"No thanks. My belief is only in money."

"I see... Oh well." Hidan said very slightly disappointed.

**Who is this mystery person that Deidara has met? What will happen at the lake? Have you really not seen the anime to answer that last question?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Deidara's Story**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 12**

Deidara and Chibiki turned around and saw a young woman behind them with a basket in her hands. She was shorter than Deidara with long brown hair, large brown eyes, and a plain dress. Even though the dress was plain Deidara had to admit she was beautiful in it. She was probably close to 15 years old.

"Sleeping on the ground is bad. You could catch a cold out here. How about staying in my house? It is very comfortable." said the girl.

"Sure I guess." said Deidara. He couldn't pass up a free bed.

"Great! By the way my name is Meerina. What's yours?" asked Meerina.

"My name is Chibiki and this is my daddy!" said Chibiki hoping to get a new friend.

"Hi. My name is Deidara."

"How nice to meet you two! My house isn't too far down the road. I live with my older sister. She is really nice but she could be nasty when mad." said Meerina with Deidara and Chibiki tailing behind her listening.

Not too long on the road the three soon saw a medium sized house on the side of the road.

"So why are you two living so far away from a town or village?" asked Deidara.

"Actually there is a town about an hours walk away. We just wanted to live on the outskirts for peace." explained Meerina.

"I see." was all that Deidara said.

The three soon found themselves inside the house. The house was a little plain but it was really warm and cozy.

"Sis! Hey sis we have company!" shouted Meerina.

"Ok Ok! I'm coming down!" shouted another person in an answer.

Soon another person came down the stairs that was in front of them.

"Well hi! I'm guessing that you two are the company my little sister brought?" said the new girl.

~~~~Tobi~~~~

Tobi watched the scene before him.

"Seems that that strange bowl-cut kid beat those ninja on the other side and came to help his friends. Oh! Now it seems that some other girl has come out of nowhere. Are those crystals? That pretty powerful and it seems like Kakashi is having a hard time too."

~~~Back to Deidara~~~

This new girl was about Deidara's age. She was as tall as Deidara and had long black hair that went down to the top of her butt, her eyes were black as well.

"Yes we are. Your sister brought us here because we were about to sleep outside." said Deidara.

"Ah. I see. Well then let me show you to your rooms then. Meerina is a really good cook so I will come and get you when she has finished. Oh and by the way my name is Yuusaka." said Yuusaka.

With that she led Deidara and Chibiki to their rooms. Both got their own and when Deidara got into his room and set his stuff down Yuusaka left and went down into the kitchen.

"That Deidara is really cute!" said Yuusaka who was extremely excited.

"Ya he is!" said Meerina who was equally excited.

"Well who gets him tonight then?" asked Yuusaka.

"Dunno. How about rock-paper-scissors?" suggested Meerina.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" Yuusaka said suddenly.

"What is it sis?"

"How about we both get him tonight? We can share him!"

"We haven't had such sisterly bonding in such a long time! I can't wait to suck his blood dry!" said Meerina excitedly.

"Ya!" said Yuusaka with a squeal.

Deidara was really wondering why there wasn't a window in his room but decided to blow it off his mind. Not long after Yuusaka said that dinner was ready and that Chibiki was already down.

When they were seated Deidara and Chibiki began eating. When Deidara asked why they weren't eating Yuusaka replied that they ate before hand. Deidara raised an eyebrow at this but otherwise said nothing. Yuusaka and Meerina couldn't wait for tonight, Deidara's blood smelled so good.

When Deidara finished eating he said that he will return to his bedroom. Chibiki said that she will go to bed since it was really late.

Deidara was about to undress and get ready to sleep when Yuusaka and Meerina came into his room.

"What's up?" asked Deidara.

"We want you tonight Deidara-sama." said Meerina seductively.

Deidara was none-the-less shocked but he didn't refuse. After the door was locked and everyone was naked and in the bed did something happen that Deidara was not prepared for.


	13. Chapter 13

**Deidara's Story**

**Chapter 13**

Something happened that Deidara didn't expect. The two girls smiled and when they smiled they had two large fangs in their mouths.

_F*ck! Why didn't I notice this before!_

The two girls leapt at Deidara with incredible speed. If Deidara wasn't an S-ranked ninja he would have died right then and there. But he dodged the two vampires and jumped out of the door leaving a clay spider behind.

"Katsu!" said Deidara. Not too long after an explosion echoed around the house. Chibiki was out of her room looking at Deidara with confusion.

"We have to get the out of here! Those two girls are vampires!" shouted Deidara while trying to push her away from the girls.

"I don't want to get eaten by vampires! Lets go daddy!" said Chibiki a little scared.

Deidara looked over at the blown up doorway with a slight nod in his head.

_No time for admiring my work I gotta get a move on._

Deidara and Chibiki ran out of the house. Deidara created a clay bird, made a hand-sign and made the clay bird grow bigger. After he did this Deidara made his master creation and set it up in front of Meerina and Yuusaka's house.

Deidara picked up Chibiki and jumped onto the bird and flew away.

"Katsu!"

After Deidara did this the house was nowhere in sight and deidara allowed himself to relax.

~**Before the Explosion**~

Yuusaka and Meerina were dazed by the explosion. If they didn't get back fast enough then they probably would have been blown to bits right then and there.

"Damn!" said Yuusaka.

"Don't worry sis if we leave now we can catch up with them." said Meerina.

"Your right sis lets get out of this room and go follow them."

They got out of the room and where about to run down the hallway and outside when they heard a very loud 'BOOM!' and everything turned white.

~**Back to Deidara and Chibiki**~

Deidara looked at his explosion in the back and felt some pride in his work since his encounter with Gaara didn't allow him to blow up the city. Deidara also felt that the two vampires got what they deserved. The two flew for a while until they got to the dango shop from yesterday.

Deidara landed the giant clay bird and jumped down with Chibiki in his arms who fell asleep on the way there. The bird went down in size and Deidara put it back in with his clay. Deidara walked into the dango shop and asked if they knew a place to sleep at.

"Oh we have rooms here to stay! We serve as a dango shop and an inn!" said the old lady behind the counter.

"Good. Then I would like to pay for a room for two." said Deidara handing over the money.

"Ok then." the old lady takes the money and leads the two to their room. "Here you are sir. May I get you anything? Some tea perhaps?"

"No I will be fine." said Deidara while putting Chibiki onto her bed.

"Ok sir." said the old lady as she left.

~**The Next day at noon**~

"Seeeempai!" shout Tobi as he ran down the road to Deidara and Chibiki.

"Did you find anything Tobi?"

"Yes sempai!" Tobi then began to tell what happened.

"Idiot! Why didn't you come and get me!" shouted Deidara angrily.

"Because sempai! I knew that both Konoha and Orochimaru would fail! Besides there is now only a squad or two of Konoha ANBU we could take them!." said Tobi apologetically.

"Ugh. Whatever just lead me to the damn lake already so we can take the Sanbi and finish this stupid mission." commanded Deidara.

"Sure thing sempai!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Deidara's Story**

**Chapter 14**

**After catching the Sanbi Deidara and Tobi had to go to an Akatsuki meeting.**

"Now, I have some news. It seems that Sasuke Uchiha has killed Orochimaru and is now gathering a team. Most likely to go after you Itachi." said Pein during an Akatsuki meeting.

"Why that bastard. I was going to kill Orochimaru for betraying Sasori-danna!" exclaimed Deidara. "So who is in his team Leader-sama?"

"One of the Hozuki Brothers, the Bipolar Jugo, and an unimportant tracker-nin." said Pein.

"Heh. Sounds too easy." said Deidara.

"Never mind that. Itachi, Kisame. Round up the Yonbi and we will seal it at the same time as the Sanbi." said Pein.

"Understood." said Itachi and with that he left as did everyone else.

Not too long after Itachi and Kisame brought the Yonbi to the sealing room next to the Sanbi.

"Hmmm, who should I kill first? Kakashi's team or Sasuke?" said Deidara.

"How about neither sempai! We've finished our jinchuriki lets just take it easy!" said Tobi.

"No! The Kyuubi owes me for the punch, Kakashi owes me my right arm, and Sasuke killed Orochimaru! They WILL die!" exclaimed Deidara.

"Darn I can't change his mind." mumbled Tobi.

"Let's go Tobi!" shouted Deidara who left soon after.

"Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu. Search for information about itachi and where we can find him. Try the town over there. I will wait here." said Sasuke.

After the three left Sasuke was left alone in his thoughts. He waited for about an hour so far. Soon he heard a noise behind him.

"Who's there?"

Tobi walked out from behind a tree toward Sasuke.

"Your from Akatsuki aren't you?"

"My my. You really do look like Itachi-san!" said Tobi.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Sc-Scary!"

Suddenly Deidara nose-dived from above Sasuke and jumped off one of his birds and let the two fall onto Sasuke.

"Katsu!" said Deidara when the birds were close enough. "Ha! I did it! I brought down Sasuke! Not too tough now are ya?"

When the smoke and dust cleared however, Sasuke was still in tack. In fact he was completely unharmed thanks to white snakes protecting him from the explosions.

"How like you sempai." said Tobi jokingly.

"Shut up Tobi! Anyway stay there and protect Chibiki!" said Deidara.

"Hey blondie." said Sasuke.

"What?" said Deidara obviously annoyed at the term 'blondie'.

"Where is Itachi?"

"You won't need to know." said Deidara. "Once I'm finished with you!"

~~**A fight scene later**~~

"So you figured out what the weakness is for earth element is huh?" chuckled Deidara.

"Yes and what is so funny?" said Sasuke who was so weak he could barely move.

"You will be the firsthand witness of my ultimate jutsu!" exclaimed Deidara. He tore off his shirt and revealed a sealed up mouth on his chest. He took out the stitches that bound it up and place some clay inside it. "This will explode within a 10 kilometer radius! There is no escape!"

_What is he doing? And why is he turning transparent?_ thought Sasuke.

"You are about to witness my masterpiece! Ahhaha!" shouted Deidara hysterically.

_Sorry Tobi, Chibiki. But you two will have to die with me. I didn't want you to die yet Chibiki._ thought Deidara.

Soon Deidara was in the little black ball that would explode into a 10 kilometer radius. The ball exploded.

~~~**Right before the explosion**~~~

"No! I don't want daddy to die!" exclaimed Chibiki who was trying to fight out of Tobi's grip.

"Sorry Chibiki-chan but sempai wouldn't want you to die." said Tobi.

Tobi used his space nin-jutsu to bring him and Chibiki to a safe distant and can still watch what happens.

They soon found themselves at a tall cliff far enough away so that the explosion doesn't kill them. Chibiki watched with a horrified expression at the scene before her as she watched the death of her father.

**Ok the story will have to end on the next chapter. BUT I could maybe make a sequel that revolves around Chibiki instead.**


	15. Chapter 15 Last

**Deidara's Story**

**Chapter 15**

Chibiki continued to cry after the explosion. She had been sitting in the same spot hugging her knees and crying for about an hour after Deidara's death.

"Chibiki-chan..." started Tobi. "I know it is hard but sempai would want you to stay strong when he died."

"What do you know?" yelled Chibiki. "You didn't even try to help! You just stood there and watched and when things became too dangerous you just ran away! So don't tell me to stay strong when you can't!"

Chibiki started to breathe deeply after her rant to get more air and continued to cry. However Tobi was shocked, he had never seen her act this way before. She was a completely different person than the nice and cheerful he had known before.

"Chibiki-chan. Please calm down you aren't being your cute self anymore. I know that losing a father can hurt but believe me I know what it feels like too. You just have be strong and accept your father's death. Deidara-sempai would never want to see you like this because he loves you." said Tobi very reassuringly to try and calm her down.

Chibiki started to calm down a bit but she was still crying a little. When she looked up at Tobi he could see that her eyes were extremely puffy from all the crying. She sniffed and said, "Ok U-Uncle Tobi I-I will b-be strong for d-daddy."

"Good. I am sure he would be very proud of you. He is probably right know looking down from heaven with pride on his face knowing his daughter can be strong." said Tobi with a smile though she couldn't see it.

She just nodded her head.

"Huh?" said Tobi who looked away from Chibiki and look down at a distant river bank.

"What is it Uncle Tobi?" asked Chibiki who started to dry off her tears though they were still puffy from all of her crying. She followed his gaze and looked over the cliff.

She saw what he was looking at. Chibiki saw Sasuke and his teammates surrounding him. What was weird though was the large snake that looked really burnt and in which disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke looked like he would live.

This made Chibiki very angry.

"Uncle Tobi..."

"Yes?"

"I have made a goal for myself."

"What is it Chibiki-chan?"

"I am going to kill Sasuke."

Tobi looked at her with shock.

~~~~~~~Sasuke~~~~

Sasuke was really beat up. If he hadn't summoned Manda he would've been dead by know.

_Damn! That guy was really troublesome. I can't believe he nearly killed me like that._

"Sasuke!"

_Ugh I really don't need her babbling right know._

Sasuke looked over at a nearby cliff and to his surprise saw two figures. One was the Akatsuki guy's partner but he didn't know who the other one was. She (he guessed she) looked a lot like the guy he just fought.

_Could it be?_

~~~Back to the other two~~~

"Chibiki-chan! You couldn't be serious can you!" said Tobi still in shock.

"I couldn't be anymore serious Uncle Tobi." replied Chibiki. "He will die because he killed my father!"

Seriousness was written all over her face as she said this.

"Ok then that can be your goal. However you are no match for him now I hope you know that." said Tobi.

"I know that. I will train everyday to lead me in the direction to kill him." said Chibiki.

"Ok then." Tobi thought for a moment. "How about I train you? I may not look like it but I am actually really strong."

Chibiki's eyes brightened up. "You mean it? Thats great! I can't wait to start!"

"Good. then we can start your training tomorrow on the way back to an Akatsuki base."

"Ok!"

**Chibiki begins her intense training under Madara. This training continues for about thirteen years. By this time she will be 17 since the day Deidara died was actually her birthday. What will happen after her training with Madara? Find out next in the sequel: Revenge!**


End file.
